Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a driving method thereof.
Discussion of the Background
As a flat panel display device, a liquid crystal display device may realize full color using a space division scheme. For this, a liquid crystal display panel may include red, green, and blue color filters that are iteratively arranged to correspond to each sub pixel in a one-to-one manner. A unit combination of red, green, and blue color filters may form a minimum unit for color realization, and full color may be implemented through a transmissivity difference between sub pixels of the liquid crystal display panel and a color combination of red, green, and blue color filters. The red, green, and blue color filters may be disposed at different spaces within the liquid crystal display panel. This may be referred to as a space division scheme.
By comparison, a time division scheme (or, a field sequential scheme) may implement a full color with high transmissivity and a low manufacturing cost. With the time division scheme, the liquid crystal display panel may not include a color filter, and red, green, and blue light sources may be disposed on the rear of the liquid crystal display panel to emit red, green, and blue color lights. Also, a unit frame may be divided into three sub-frames in time, and the red, green, and blue light sources may be on every sub frame such that red, green, and blue color images are sequentially realized. Thus, a viewer may recognize a full-color image such that red, green, and blue color images are mixed as a result of physiological visual sensation.
A conventional time division type liquid crystal display device may be advantageous in reducing manufacturing costs and improving transmissivity. On the other hand, a color breakup phenomenon in which red, green, and blue color images are separately recognized for an instant, resulting from eye blinking or the movement of either picture or viewer, may appear.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.